Once Upon a Planet
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat pada ledakan stasiun luar angkasanya, lalu terdampar di sebuah planet yang sangat mirip dengan bumi, dan bertemu dengan seorang personifikasi planet, tak ada momen yang lebih melelahkan dibandingkan ini semua bagi mantan Kapten Alibaba Saluja. Space!AU/Brotherly!AlaAli/Personified-Planet!Aladdin/Twoshots


Sosok lelaki dengan rambut kuning cerah bagaikan matahari itu berlari sangat kencang. Ia masih dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyian tanda bahaya bergaung-gaung di telinganya. Masih, masih terasa sangat jelas, dan ia semakin kesal seiring dengan takut yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hal itu, secara tak sadar, telah membuat lelaki dengan wajah pucat dan kini berkeringat cukup deras itu menambah kecepatan larinya.

Ia mengambil sebuah pakaian astronot yang masih nampak menganggur di pintu. Dengan bergegas menekan tombolnya sehingga sehelai pakaian yang awalnya nampak pipih itu kini mengembang dan menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan sampai menciptakan sebuah selubung helm untuk melindungi kepalanya. Sekali lagi lelaki itu berlari, sementara masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya, suara dari wanita berambut merah pucat yang merupakan _partner_ sekaligus _co-captain_-nya.

_"Alibaba, larilah! Stasiun ini tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!"_

Dan awalnya, tentu saja ia menolaknya.

_"Memangnya siapa kau, Mor?! Aku akan tetap disini! Kalau stasiun ini hancur, biarkan aku juga hancur!"_

_"Alibaba! Kau masih punya hidup yang lebih baik di angkasa luar sana!"_

Ah, masih terasa sedikit di pundaknya, tendangan sang wanita yang telah menggusurnya ke bagian lain dari stasiun yang belum ikut meledak, seperti pada bagian kokpit tempat ia berdebat dan tempat terakhir yang dipijak oleh sang _co-captain_.

Sekaligus tempat kawannya itu berubah menjadi abu…

Sekarang ia tak bisa berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Ia masih ingat bahwa ada satu roket kapsul yang didesain khusus untuk evakuasi di salah satu penghujung stasiun luar angkasa yang meledak karena tabrakan komet beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah akhirnya mata kuning itu menjumpai ruangan yang tepat, ia segera masuk, memasang segalanya dalam waktu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga, dan meluncur bebas ke angkasa luar.

Melihat dengan sendu dan air mata pertama karena kehilangan kawannya, dan stasiun tercintanya.

* * *

**Once Upon a Planet**

_Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka_

**WARNING**

Space!AU/Brotherly!AliAla/Personified Planet!Aladdin

* * *

_Inilah Alam Semesta._

_Sebuah ruangan tanpa batas, di mana kau akan menemukan makna hidupmu._

* * *

Alibaba Saluja, _mantan _kapten dari Stasiun Luar Angkasa NX-9723, karena sekarang stasiun itu sudah meledak dengan sukses.

Hanya dirinya lah, sang kapten, yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan besar, terima kasih oleh komet yang sama sekali tak mereka duga kedatangannya, yang bahkan juga tak muncul di sensor pelacak sampai waktunya sudah terlambat untuk evakuasi. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih lagi, berkat satu batuan tak jelas yang terbang menghantam kapsulnya, membuat ia tak dapat kemana-mana lagi.

Dan itulah alasannya mengapa ia sekarang berada di satu planet yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan ini.

Menurut detektor yang terpasang pada pakaian astronotnya, kondisi planet ini masih sama seperti bumi. Tetapi satu-satunya hal yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah pulau-pulau melayang yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas dari roketnya yang rusak berantakan.

Alibaba menyeka kepalanya. Sedikit melindungi pandangannya yang sedikit sensitif pada cerahnya planet ini yang ternyata sistemnya sama saja seperti planet Bumi-nya dulu. Matahari, bulan, bintang, awan, dan segala-galanya, selain daripada pulau yang sudah ia sebutkan barusan. Ia menekan tombol pakaiannya, dan kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya yang awalnya dibalut sebuah pakaian astronot, terbuka, menjadi sebuah _slim fit shirt_ hitam dan _khaki pants_ panjang. Merasakan betapa sejuknya angin yang berdesir perlahan.

Ia terus berjalan. Hendak mencari apa saja yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk tempat tinggal sementara. Melihat dari kejauhan, sebuah reruntuhan dari pabrik yang bergaya seperti masa-masa _Industrial Age_, seorang Alibaba Saluja bisa menduga bahwa setidaknya, harusnya, masih ada pakaian yang tersisa. Dan mengingat planet yang nampaknya subur seperti ini, air jernih pun tak akan sulit baginya untuk ia dapatkan―

―sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, menyapanya.

"Halo!"

Alibaba menatap dengan penuh keterkejutan, pada sosok yang nampaknya memiliki tubuh yang sangat ringan. Berbalut sebuah _coat_ hitam yang sudah agak usang, anak itu melompat dari dahan pohon tempat ia duduk barusan hingga memijak pada tanah. Tepat di depan sang mantan kapten, yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan karena bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa yang… sama.

"Salam kenal!" anak bersurai hitam itu kini nampak tersenyum lebar. Senyuman manis yang sangat menggoda iman, kalau Alibaba boleh berkata. "Namaku Aladdin! Aku adalah personifikasi dari planet ini." Sembari mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangan. "Kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Ayo sini, kubawa kau ke rumahku, biar kusajikan makanan dan pakaian hangat untukmu."

Dan apa yang membuat Alibaba lebih tidak menyangka lagi, sosok anak yang memperkenalkan namanya dengan Aladdin ini, nampak seperti sudah menduga kedatangan Alibaba. Instingnya yang sudah terpaksa untuk bertahan hidup sendirian, tidak bisa begitu mempercayai perkataan anak ini.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan kalau ia tak mengikuti anak yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup?

* * *

"Dulu pernah ada yang tinggal di sini?"

Alibaba bertanya kepada sang anak yang mengaku sebagai 'personifikasi' planet ini. Yang masih dengan lincahnya melompat-lompar dari batang-batang pohon yang menyeruak dari tanah. "Oh, planet ini hanya sisa-sisa peninggalan manusia yang dulu tinggal di sini." Ucapnya. "Mereka pindah karena merasa aku, sebagai personifikasi planet yang mengatur tumbuh kembangnya alam, termasuk pohon dan semua tanaman disini, tidak mau menurut kehendak mereka. Mereka lelah, jadi mereka pergi dari sini, jengah karena aku tak mau menumbuhkan pohon yang lebih banyak untuk bisa mereka tebang."

Alasan yang agak tak masuk akal. Tapi yah, namanya manusia, eksistensinya saja sudah tak masuk di akal.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga tiba pada satu rumah pohon yang besar. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud sebagai kediaman sang personifikasi yang kini bernyanyi-nyanyi sembari menyiapkan beberapa piring dari bahan semacam keramik yang agak usang. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan kemudian, sebuah selusur pohon masuk ke dalam, melalui satu celah yang sepertinya dibuat khusus. Selusur pohon itu menumbuhkan beberapa aneka buah-buahan, begitu terus, sampai akhirnya banyak jenis makanan telah tersedia

"Ayo, makanlah. Alibaba pasti lelah, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa. Semuanya ini terlalu aneh. Ia masih ingat bahwa belum lama ini, stasiunnya meledak. Belum lama juga bahwa ia terdampar di tempat ini, dan kini dengan sangat baik, ia disambut oleh seorang anak lelaki dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Nalurinya selalu mengajari bahwa sekali pun sebuah tampang tak bercela, akan selalu menyimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mungkin sampai pada taraf tak terbatas.

Tetapi biarkan ia menikmati makanan yang telah ada, dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa anak ini sesungguhnya, di waktu nanti lagi.

Ya, sekarang biarkan pikirannya bersantai, selagi ada waktu…

.

.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
